That's Life
by xxmentalistxxspooks
Summary: What it might be like for Ruth and Harry after the Albany affair. Not serious AT ALL! just a bit of fun, who know what will happen!  excuse the bad summary-but that is all I can say  set post S9
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: It has been on my christmas and birthday lists for years...but nothing yet :( ah well- keep trying!**

**This fic has come about from me getting extremley hyper about it nearly being series 10...and me going sligtly parinoid that it still hasn't appered on my TV! so, I'm not 100% certain where this will lead to, I just know that it will be more about our favourite, hopeless couple! :) **

* * *

><p>It had been three weeks since Lucas' death, and in that time Harry hadn't been at work because of the enquiry almost starting and the team hadn't seen him in all that time. This was affecting Ruth the most, after so many years of Harry always having her back, always there, watching and waiting for her; it was hard to have to spend every day without him.<br>_I suppose I was wrong. _She thought, _I guess that I should have married him. I can't believe I was such an idiot. I suppose you only know what you have when you lose it. _Beth interrupted her thoughts, by running in excitedly and screaming at the top of her voice  
>"You will NEVER guess what the home secretary has arranged!"<p>

"Tell me then" Ruth replied  
>"NO! You have to guess!" Beth told her<br>"There is no logic in the two sentences you just said. You said that I could never guess, and then proceeded to tell me that I had to, make your mind up woman!" Ruth scolded her jokingly  
>"Fine. I shall tell you then. The HS has organised a party for Harry-to say good luck before the enquiry gets underway!" Beth said, with a twinkle in her eyes. Ruth supposed she should be happy, but she just couldn't. The truth was that she was afraid. She had only just brought herself to realise that she loved the insufferable man; she couldn't face him now in front of everyone. That would be too humiliating. Anyway, he hadn't even tried to contact her; what if he didn't love her anymore. That would be just her luck, she thought. As she was wracking her brains for some sort of excuse Beth said<br>"It's on July 14th and it's smart dress and all that- which means that we have to go shopping, and I thought that maybe we cou..."  
>"wait." Ruth cut her off "I can't go, sorry. I already have plans that day. Something that can't be cancelled" she finished. That was the truth anyway, she had to look after her goddaughter that evening<p>

"Oh well." Beth said in a voice that showed she was sad Ruth wouldn't be there, but still had something to look forward to.  
>"So? What makes it bearable then?" Ruth asked her. Beth gave a sly grin<br>"Dimitri asked me if I would go with him" She said, and Ruth jumped up and gave her friend a massive hug.  
>"That is brilliant!" she told the younger spook<br>"I know, but now I'll just have to buy a dress on my own" Beth finished, looking downcast  
>"What?" Ruth said, pulling out of the hug and holding her at arm's length "Just because I'm not going it doesn't mean that I can't come with you to get your dress!" Beth pulled her into another hug, and then she grabbed Ruth's arms and pulled her to the pods, so that they could buy her dress straight away.<p>

Three hours later they were sat on the sofa in their flat, eating ice cream and talking about Dimitri, the dress and the dance. The dress they had gone for was a deep navy colour, with lighter navy flowers sown on. It was strapless and floor-length, and Ruth was certain that Dimitri wouldn't be letting Beth out of his sights.

* * *

><p><strong>So that is the first chapter of hopefully quite a few! If anyone has any ideas for where they want this to go- please let me know...I have a vague idea but not sure! It may be a bit of time before the next chapter as I have a load of school work and a mentalist fic underway ;) PLEASE review- I'll be eternally greatful! :) <strong>

**Thanks, xxmentalistxxspooksxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own the DVDs, does that count? what? It doesn't? oh man :( *starts crying***

**So, here is chapter two :) I'm sorry it has taken so long to update, I just couldn't sort it out enough for me! And I have to admit that there isn't any Harry/Ruth in this chapter *hangs head ashamedly* but I PROMISE that they will both be there in the next chapter (I hope!) anyways...on with the story :)**

_Chapter two..._

It was early morning when Ruth finally got out of bed and staggered sleepily to the kitchen in her and Beth's flat. There was a note left there by the kettle

_Ruth,  
>I've had to go into work because Dmitri says he needs me (I know what you're thinking-but don't I think it's anything like that...but never give up hope hey?) anyway, I know it is Sunday so I don't expect you to be in work, so I will see you whenever I get home, if it's late then don't wait up for me- just leave me some of that incredible cake which you <strong>are<strong> going to make today ;) (not that I'm pressuring you or anything!)_

_Much love as always, Beth xxx_

Ruth finished reading the note and flicked the switch on the kettle. She then reached up and got Fidgets' cat food down and put it in bowl.

"You finished little guy?" she asked her cat when he stopped eating. She then made herself a mug of tea and sat down on the sofa-ready for a day of relaxing after her stressful week.

...

It was later that day when she got dressed and headed out the house to do some shopping. She was opening her front door when it swung open and she was faced with Beth.

"Where you off to then?" she asked Ruth

"Thought I'd go shopping. Why are you home so soon?"

"Huh" Beth huffed sulkily and closed the door behind her, hanging her coat up "turns out I shouldn't have hoped for anything, just work as always"

"Hang on, he is the one taking you to the party thing isn't he?"

"Well yeah, but..."

"No buts miss, I know he likes you- just give him time!" Ruth scolded gently, and pressed the button on the answer machine which was flashing

"Must have rang whilst I was in the shower" she said before it started speaking

_You have one missed call received today at 12:45 *beep* hey there Ruth, it's Anna. Just to say that I don't need you to look after the little trouble maker anymore-I've had to cancel my plans. Call me though because we all miss you! Thanks darling, much love! *beep* end of messages_

"What's that about?" Beth asked

"That was my best friend, Anna. I have apparently been let off my babysitting duties" Ruth replied

"Yes!" Beth cried "Right, out we go!"

"Out where exactly?"

"You've got a dress to get girl!"

"What?"

"You Cinderella are going to the ball!" Beth cried joyfully, but then stopped, hearing Ruth sigh and turned to her friend. "Oh Ruth, I can see it in your face. I know that it's been some time, but you have to see him some time and this might as well be it"

"But, I don't know if I can do this" She said, leaning against the wall

"Ruth, the man loves you and I'm 99.9% sure that you love him too" Beth told her "And so now we are off to town!"

* * *

><p><strong>Right, so that is that :) I hope people are liking this! <em>Please please please <em>let me know what you think (and if you want something to happen then let me know because i'd like to include it!) Thanks to anyone who reads this- I'm sending you all virtual hugs (and cookies if you want them!) **

**xxmentalistxxspooksxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Howdy ya'll! so, haven't much to do and thought I might as well carry on writing...so as promised they are both in the chapter- but you might not be overly pleased with the outcome :/ sorry bout that!**

**So, here goes...**

_Chapter three..._

Harry was stood in the middle of the ballroom floor, talking to everyone and shaking hands- smiling even though the one person he needed to see wasn't there.

"Harry!" he heard, and turned to see Beth and Dimitri walking towards him.

"Beth" he said with a smile "You look lovely! And you brushed up just fine too mate"

"Thanks Harry," Dimitri said with a smile "How are you?"

"I'm fine" Harry replied, forcing a smile which Beth noticed

"Harry seriously is it that bad?" she asked him

"She hasn't spoken to me in far too long for anything to be serious" he replied in a downhearted tone

"Oh Harry, that doesn't mean she doesn't like you anymore!" Beth replied in an exasperated voice

"Yeah, but until she tells me that to my face I can't believe it" He said, and turned to greet another guest

"Well, someone needs a good hug" Beth said

"Yeah, but only one person can do it right" Dimitri corrected her "Now, dance with me"

Harry walked to the side of the room and leaned against the large oak doorframe that lead out to the garden. He was the only person who noticed the silhouette in the doorway opposite him. The silhouette that gave him shivers, the one he would know from a mile away, the one he had needed to see for many, many days now.

_I have to know _he thought to himself _even if she turns me down again, I have to know._

And, much like a certain Mr Darcy, he went to ask **again** that question which had given him far too many sleepless nights and was so important to how his future turned out. _Take it slow Harry Pearce, nice and slow or she'll run again, and this time-she may not come back to you. _

* * *

><p><strong>Gold stars to any exceedingly smart folks out there who can guess who that person is! he he he ;) I'm sorry they haven't met, and that it was sooo short- but it had to end or else the next one would be the longest chapter EVER :) <strong>

**So, thanks for those reading this :) *virtual hugs* to you all once more (minus the cookies-I ran out)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-It just isn't my day is it? No, I don't own spooks :( *sulks in the corner***

**Hi everyone :) I'm sooo sorry that I haven't posted anything in so long :/ I have been busy (watching the new harry potter and all that!) so I am truly sorry that I haven't done anything but I also got major writers block with this story! So, I really hope that this is ok for you all!**

_Chapter three_

Harry crossed the dance floor, smiling a much more realistic smile than before at everyone he saw. He was closer to Ruth than he had been for the past month or so, and he was suddenly worried about what she would think of him. Or what he would say to her.

_Seriously Harry-get a grip! Its only Ruth!_

Ruth, standing in the doorway noticed Beth and Dimitri dancing in the middle if the dance floor. She smiled softly to herself-pleased for the two younger spooks. She was still smiling when Harry approached her

"Ruth" he said to her

"Oh, Harry" She said looking shocked. She had expect a few moments to calm herself before having to speak to him-yet here he was in front of her and she had to say something smart, and not look stupid in front of him.

"How are you?" He asked her

"Me? Oh I'm...I'm good thanks." She stuttered "how are you?"

He chuckled softly, a sound she hadn't realised quite how much she had missed "Considering the circumstances, I'm doing quite well thanks"

"Oh, that's good then" she said, looking at her feet. They lapsed into silence, which Harry took the time to take in what she was wearing. She had a floor length dress, which was pearly white with a turquoise sash around her middle. The dress hugged her features perfectly, and her hair was curled and framed her face beautifully. He knew he had never seen her look so amazing.

"Harry?"

"Mmm" he replied, drawing his eyes away from her body

She drew in a deep breath "Do you want to dance?" she asked him.

"Yes Ruth." He told her "Yes I would love to."

They started towards the dance floor, until he remembered what he wanted to ask her. He pulled her back, and she looked up into his face

"Promise me that you will let me talk to you after? Let me ask you a question?"

"Yeah, sure" she replied, hoping and wishing it was _that _question.

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it :) hope it was ok for you?<br>PLEASE let me know- I really appreciate reviews so that I can know whether people like this fic or not and what they want me to do with it! **

**thanks to everyone who reads this-virtual hugs and cookies for you all!  
>xx<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Yep, that's right I own the entirety of Spooks (including the actors)... yeah, ok so I lied :( **

**Ok, so I feel terrible for not publishing anything in what kinda feels like years :( I'm sooooo very sorry to you all! But, here is the next chapter- and especially for Tempe4Booth I have made this extra long!**

chapter 5

Harry took her hand and led her to the dance floor. He placed his arm warily around her waist-not wanting her to feel too uncomfortable. She noticed this and smiled, _ever the gentleman, _she thought and rested her head on his shoulder to show him that she was sure of herself, and of them being together. Of them dancing together.

"Whose that man talking to the Home Secretary?" Ruth asked after a while

"What?" Harry had been lost in a daydream "Oh, er not sure, why?"

"He's been watching me for far too long" She replied, calmly though-in contrast to the statement she had just made "It's kinda creepy"

"I suppose shooting him _would _be inappropriate?" Harry questioned

"mmm" she replied, looking into his eyes "He might come back to haunt us forever"

Harry smiled at her use of 'us' and 'forever' in the same sentence. Ruth guessed this-she knew him so well, they practically shared thoughts

"I know what you're thinking" she said

"Oh really?" He asked- he was pretty sure she would be shocked at some of his previous thoughts (most of which involved them both, with not a whole lot of clothing on)

"Yep" She smirked "however-judging by the way you just looked at me and raised your eyebrow, I don't really want to know the details. Am I right?"

Harry gave a low chuckle "I've always wondered just how well you know m. It would seem you know me considerably well Ms. Evershed"

They had finished dancing and were standing to the side of the dance floor-but still with their arms around each other- although neither seemed to notice, and if they had they didn't seem to want to point it out to the other.

"Ah that may be so" Ruth answered him "but you clearly don't know me well enough" She added

"Oh?" Harry asked, he had always been sure that their level of understanding had been mutual

"mmm" She carried on "If you did, then you would have realised just how much I wish my last name was not actually Evershed"

Harry was suddenly filled with such hope and expectation that he didn't know what to do or say, so her opted for a simple "meaning?" That came out as much more of a croak than he had expected it too. Ruth giggled, and replied  
>"Dance with me again, and you just might find out" before dragging him onto the dance floor. She wasn't sure what had given her this sudden courage, maybe the creepy stalker guy who was still watching her, the perfect opportunity or maybe just years of emotion she needed to let out. Whatever it was, she was glad of it.<p>

They held each other again, although this time tighter, closer and more presumptuously than before. Harry wrapped his strong arms around her waist and she snaked her arms around his neck. They danced for some time, Harry trying to find his voice again and regain his composure. This was proving to be a more difficult thing to do whilst he was getting lost in the majestic sea-blue of Ruth's eyes. He was starting to feel like someone should say something, but he still felt unable to. Ruth helped him out-as always

"You know what?" she started "I'm surprised at you. You've always been curious and yet now you won't ask me any questions!"  
><em>Oh great <em>she thought _now I'm starting to whine! I mustn't sound desperate-he'll only laugh at me! _But she stopped herself there, _no-not Harry. He's the one person I can count on not to laugh at me. _The thought made her smile.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Harry joked, trying to waste some more time so he could think of a way to ask her questions without sounding desperate. _She mustn't think I'm desperate _he thought _and I have to try and not say something stupid!_

"I was just thinking" Ruth interrupted his thoughts "about you actually"

"Me?" he asked, hoping this could be his way in- the way he would be able to ask her questions. Maybe even _the _question if all went well.

"Yes you" Ruth carried on "And how you're the only one I can count on for everything and anything" Harry's smile was somehow getting bigger by the second. "I mean Beth, Dimitri, Tariq- I trust them all. Of course I do, but not the same way I trust you. Do you understand what I'm going on about?" She asked, worried that she wasn't making her point clear enough. If she didn't he might never ask her again.

"Yeah, I know what you mean" He said, finding his voice and feeling this was his moment. "It trust the team to help me in any major situation **(A/N: does anyone know when series 10 starts again? I saw the advert and went crazy doing backflips round my living room (yes an exaggeration!) and I really need to know! The only thing I know is that it's all about Harry and his past... so please let me know if you know anything!)** but not you" her face fell at this, so he continued quickly-covering up for what he had just said "What I mean is, that I can trust you with that and so much more. Even the smallest thing, like not telling about my secret alcohol stash or whether my tie looks stupid-anything like that. And that trust is what gives us our connection. What helps us to depend on each other no matter what" he finished, hoping and praying she would understand what he was saying and build on it.

"Yeah you're right" she replied. The music had finished so she pulled him out towards the balcony. "Come on, let's talk outside- where no-one can hear us!"

"Good point" Harry replied, and followed her out. The air was cool and there was a slight breeze which blew Ruth's hair back off her face, which Harry appreciated as it meant he got to see more of her face. He took a deep breath before saying "you're beautiful, you know that right?" she smiled softly and cupped his face with her hand

"Thank you" she whispered before drawing him closer into a much needed hug. He rested his chin on her head and breathed in the sweet scent. She buried her head in his chest and whispered something so quietly he thought he had dreamt it

"What was that?" he asked, bringing her face up to his and keeping his hand there.

"I said," she started "that I love you"

The joy that appeared on his face, the pure love that filled his eyes was so great that she raised her hand as if to shield herself from it. Harry took this hand and kissed it gently

"I love you too" he replied, and was about to kiss her senseless when he remembered their previous conversation from earlier that evening, "When you said about how much you wished your last name wasn't Evershed, what did you mean?"

"Oh, honestly Harry! Surely you know I'd much rather it was Pearce"

* * *

><p><strong>I'd say cliffhanger, but it's not really... <strong>

**Ok then, I hope that was acceptable! There will probably be one more chapter after this :) PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEAAASSSEEEE review- I'm not sure if people like this or not otherwise!**

**Thanks everyone :) **


	6. Chapter 6 and the epilogue

**I hope you have enjoyed this story folks! It was gonna be longer, but I decided that I liked this epilogue I've written, so I went for it! :) Hope it's ok for you all...It's pretty long :)**

**_epilogue_**

"Mummy! Mummy read me a story!"

"Come here then sugar" Ruth bent down and picked up the four year old girl who sat on the floor of her bedroom "What story are we gonna read then? She asked her little girl

"I want a princess story!"

"Ok then, let mummy just give Matty his bottle. Why don't you go on up and get your PJs on and I'll be up in a bit, Ok baby?"

"Ok Mamma" and she ran upstairs

Ruth walked into the kitchen and fed her four month old son before going upstairs and placing him in his cot. She then walked across the landing to her daughters room, "Jo baby-you ready for bed?"

"Yeah momma" Ruth sat on Jo's bed and the child snuggled into her mum-feeling as safe as possible. Ruth read her a story, tucked her in and kissed her forehead

"Night night, sleep well beautiful"

"Wait a minute! Is my princess going to sleep without saying goodnight to me?"

"DADDY!" Jo cried, kicking off her covers and launching herself at her father, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist "Daddy I missed you"

"Harry!" Ruth scolded "I just put her to bed and now she's high as kites!"

"Aw, I'm sorry my gorgeous girl, I'll make it up to you, I promise" He wiggled his eyebrow at her and she swatted his arm playfully

"No you don't-I've just recovered from having your son!"

"Oh, so he's just mine now?"

"Not if you out this little madam to bed" she replied, tickling her daughter until she squealed

"Stop it momma! Stop it!" Ruth chuckled,

"Alright then my darling, sleep well Jo" she kissed her daughter and then walked out of the room to her son's bedroom.

"hey there little guy, daddy's home at last. He's gonna be in to say good night in a bit" she picked up the child and rocked hi, whilst humming softly

"You know what? I think we could manage another child" a voice said from the doorway. Ruth turned to see her husband leaning against the door frame

"That's easy for you to say! You're not the one who has to have them! And I'm not getting any younger you know!" she replied, placing young Matthew in his arms and then kissing his cheek

"True, very true." Harry held his son for a while, a look of love and pride on his face. He then placed his son gently in his cot, kissing his forehead. Ruth followed his actions, kissing her son and whispering her goodnights.

They left the room, and Harry wrapped his arms around his wife, planting a kiss in her hair.

* * *

><p>A year and four months later and Harry stood by the window in their lounge, cradling his precious five week old daughter in his arms<p>

"How is the little madam doing?" Ruth asked from her armchair

"Sorry darling, did I wake you?" He asked, turning around

"No, don't worry I haven't been sleeping very well since having Ros"

"I know" he said, walking over to her and placing their daughter in her arms "that's why I want you to sleep my gorgeous girl" He kissed her forehead "I'll take her when you feel like going back to sleep, ok?"

"yeah ok. Make sure you invite Catherine in for dinner when she comes back with Jo and Matt ok?"

"I will, I promise. I've just got to phone the home secretary but I'll be back soon" He kissed his wife soundly on the lips before kissing his daughter on her forehead.

"I love you" Ruth said, holding his hand tightly

"I love you too, gorgeous girl" He turned to walk out of the door but she stopped him

"Harry" She said "Thank you"

"For what darling?"

"This life I have. Our children. Your love. Everything" Harry walked back to her, his eyes shining

"My most beautiful wife, it is I who should thank you. For everything you mentioned. For saving me from a miserable life that I may have had to live alone. You have fulfilled my every dream and I only wish I had met you sooner in my life. You have given me Jo, Matt and Ros, a relationship with Graham and more of one with Catherine. You are incredible and I am so glad I was persistent enough to ask you again and thrilled that you said yes."

Ruth was close to tears so she cut him off, "I love you so very much, Harry Pearce"

"And I love you, Ruth Pearce"

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>So that is it for this story :) I hope you have liked it...I have anyway! I will probably be writing something soon, not sure what though :) Reviews are always appreciated, so pleeeeease do! <strong>

**Thanks to everyone who has read this and enjoyed it :)**

**love, xxmentalistxxspooksxx**


End file.
